You Have Your Mother's Eyes
by Me The Awesome
Summary: "You have your mother's eyes." Just how many times has Harry Potter been told that? Too many, that's for sure. Weird, slightly OOC one-shot.


**You Have Your Mother's Eyes**

By Me The Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**"You have your mother's eyes." Just how many times has Harry Potter been told that? Too many, that's for sure. Weird, slightly OOC one-shot.**

* * *

><p>I came up with this when I was talking about my Potterhead friend, who is nicknamed Criminal (luckily, she isn't one yet).<p>

Anyway, without further ado, to the story!

"You have your mother's eyes," Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

He knew that, of course, because everyone told him that on a weekly basis, as if they were afraid he'd suddenly forget, but he smiled back anyway. "Thanks."

Harry walked out and ran into Mrs Weasley. "You have your mother's eyes!" she proclaimed proudly.

"Thanks," Harry's eye twitched a little.

Professor Flitwick came scuttling towards them. "You have your mother's eyes!"

"Thank you, sir," Harry didn't sound sincere even to himself, but Flitwick was a professor, after all, and needed to be treated as such. "I have to go now," Harry quickly said, before the two adults could keep praising his eyes.

He was so intent on getting away that he bumped into Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Harry!" she started turning red again. "Wow, Ron was right, you do have your mother's eyes!"

Why was everyone telling him this all of a sudden? He was so flustered he walked right past her, leaving Ginny feelig rather confused and dejected.

Unfortunately, Lupin soon passed him.

"Nice to see you again, Harry!" Lupin smiled kindly. "You have your mother's eyes."

"I KNOW!" He yelled.

Lupin was quite taken aback at his sudden rudeness. "Harry... are you feeling quite alright?"

"Fine!" said Harry loudly. "Sorry, it's just that - well, never mind, you probably won't understand, just give me some space..."

He walked with a scowl to find Sirius. The thought brightened him up a little.

"Sirius!" he cried happily as he saw him."

"Harry, good to see you!" Sirius patted his back. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have your mother's eyes?"

Harry screamed and promptly ran out, leaving Sirius scratching his head and wondering what the Fudge (get it? get it?) was going on.

Colin Creevey, the background stalker, came out of nowhere.

"Wow, Harry! I've never really seen your eyes this close before... is it true you have your mother's eyes?"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry roared, whirling around, his patience finally wearing out.

Instantly, Colin was on his back, blood gushing from his chest.

Harry panicked and hurriedly did a few quick healing spells that patched Colin up a bit and hurried him to the hospital wing.

Poor boy probably didn't even know what hit him... Harry thought guiltily as he sat by Colin's bed while Madam Pomphrey mended his wounds. After all, he was just saying that Harry had his mother's eyes... he didn't know that about one billion and one different people had already said the same thing. Or maybe he did... what if everyone he knew was conspiring to drive him insane by repeating that same phrase over and over?

Then he smacked himself mentally. He was getting paranoid. Why on Earth and heaven and Australia would they do that?

He put the crazy thought out of his mind and took out some chocolate, which he gave to Colin, who was just coming around.

"Whoa, Harry..." Colin said weakly, "you have your mother's eyes..."

Harry fled the room.

He found himself face to face with Rita Skeeter, that frustrating, irritating reporter.

His invisibility cloak would've come in pretty handy right about now, but he had left it in his dormitory room.

"Harry Potter!" Rita screeched, whipping out a Quick-Notes Quill. "You don't mind a quick little interview, would you?" She half dragged Harry into a nearby alcove and sat down, gesturing for Harry to do the same.

Before Harry could even begin to speak, Rita started directing her quill to write. "Harry Potter, a tall, athletic young man, with jet black hair and his mother's green eyes –"

Half-sobbing, Harry tore out of the small space, making a beeline for his dormitory.

At least his fellow Gryffindors would never tell him something like that.

Boy, was he wrong!

First he ran through Nearly Headless Nick.

"Why, Harry!" Nick said heartily. "I hope you're well?"

"Yeah, I guess –"

"Will you look at that!" Nick interrupted. "You have your mother's eyes! It seems only yesterday that Lily –"

"SHUT UP!" Harry bawled and sprinted up to his room without so much as a backwards glance.

"Boy needs to work on his manners," Nick grumbled disapprovingly.

"Ron!" Harry said breathlessly. "You won't believe what happened today –"

Colin, living up to his stalker standards, chose that moment to pop his head into the room and say, "Harry! I got that picture of your parents from Hagrid! You _do_ have your mother's eyes!"

Harry fainted.

In his dreams, he was in a strange, dark and dank place with moving rags of mist that were constantly shifting.

Harry realized with a chill that they were ghosts.

Where was this, and how did he get here?

Before he had a chance to contemplate this, however, the ghosts started flying and whirring around him, forming a mini-tornado. Harry was feeling a bit freaked out.

Then, something worse happened. The spirits all started whispering, "You have your mother's eyes. You have your mother's eyes. You have your mother's eyes. You have your mother's eyes. You have your mother's eyes. You have your mother's eyes. You have your mother's eyes." over and over again...

Harry woke up screaming.

"Harry!" Ron was alarmed. "You alright?"

"No," he replied shakily.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," he said, still feeling clammy.

"Come on," Ron coaxed, "what is it?"

"I was in this room with a bunch of creepy ghost-things, and then they started chanting 'You have your mother's eyes' over and over!" Harry shivered.

Ron stifled a laugh. "_That's_ what caused you to wake up at two in the morning? Smooth."

Harry glared at his best friend. "It's not funny! Obviously, you wouldn't understand…"

"Sorry, sorry!" Ron quickly amended.

"S'alright," Harry grunted. "But, seriously, I don't know what's gotten into everyone lately. They could just give me a bloody greeting card that says 'You have your mother's eyes and be done with it, but _noo_. They just had to keep on saying it to me, every opportunity they get. Annoying, don't you think?"

Ron nodded. "Seems to have become their sole objective in life."

* * *

><p><strong>1) I'm debating whether or not to turn this into a multi-chapter mini-story, or maybe even a full out story. I have an idea for it, but it would require turning Harry kind of OOC, so it all depends on my readers (you, obviously, unless you're me) and their opinions.<strong>

**2) Please, don't be too harsh, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and I'm only in grade seven, and not the best writer in the world (that would be Jhonen Vasquez), so although flames are allowed, I sure hope I don't receive many.**


End file.
